A Charming Mistake
'A Charming Mistake '''is episode 30 of Little Charmers. It aired on December 1, 2015 Previous: All Stirred Up Next: A Charming Surprise Birthday Plot ''The charm scouts wants to earn their twinkle winkle woodsy charms but Hazel accidentally shrunk her parents. Summary The episode starts off at hazel's house she is getting ready for their camping trip.She calls her friends and she's in a hurry.and her friends will meet her at the charmhouse. At the charmhouse Posie is knowing what color sneeze weed is.Lacender says yellow she ask her what does a whistling tree sound like.Posie does her flute song to answer the question.Hazel is packing everything.Hazel's mom came in and she tells the charm scouts if their ready.Hazel is all done packing but everything that is in her bag scattered all over and she packs it all back.Hazel's mom tells her to slow down. At hazel's house Hazel's dad packs the sandwiches and Hazel's mom tells them to stick together but if someone do get lost remember to sent up a sparkle flare.And so the charm scouts hiked through the forest. As they hiked they sing the hiking song.Hazel meanwhile is getting use of her heavy knapsack. While hiking they need to ask nine woodsy questions 1 is a pixie petunia 2 is a Charmy cricket and Hazel was about to ask another question she tripped.Her friends came to help her and her parents decided to take a break.Hazel will never make it to camp with all this stuff.Maybe she shouldn't pack so much stuff.Posie decided that she and lavender decided to take some stuff.But Hazel gets a better idea she'll shrink some of her stuff to lighten the load.But suddenly she trips on a can.And it's a misspelled!Now Hazel's parents are shrunk.Posie warns Hazel not to step on them.Hazel tells lavender to get her mushroom Magnifying glass.Lavender does so.Hazel found her parents next to a branch.Hazel ask her mom to reverse the spell.But Hazel's mom's magic works with her wand and her wand isn't shrunk down like this.Now the charm scouts has to find a way to reverse it.Hazel decided to reverse it but steps on a stick hazel's parents are on and they flew away.Lavender found some sparkle moss.Hazel tells her friends that they are not looking for moss they have to find hazel's parents.They heard hazel's dad at the pond and they followed that sound. At the frog pond Hazel's dad was chased by a frog and he fell down a hole.Hazel lowers a stick for him but it's too short.Lavender uses a frog to grab hazel's dad.Now hazel and her friends sets out to find hazel's mom. Hazel's mom was stuck in a spider web.Hazel looks for her.But mom tells her to slow down.And hazel's gets a spider web on her face.They found hazel's parents hazel puts them on a rock and the charmers try to reverse the magic spell.But suddenly pickles has them now.Hazel tells him to give back her parents. At the place where sneeze weed is pickles puts mud on hazel's parents.The charm scouts found them and pickles puts some sneeze weed in them but Hazel warns him but it's too late.The sneeze made hazel's parents fly off.Now they're gone.Hazel tries to remember what her mom says about that if their lost they're suppose to shoot up a sparkle flare.They decided to shoot one off. The charmers shoot out a sparkle flare and then hazel's mom fire hers and they found them on a nest.Hazel's dad tells them that this bird is trying to mother them.Hazel's mom tells hazel to try to talk to the birds.Hazel spells herself to get to the bird.But it's trying to give them a nap.But then the charmers have to think of something fast.They decided to feed the birds. They fed the birds with the sandwiches and now hazel's parents are safed. That evening they set up camp and just as the charm scouts began to reverse the spell hazel's parents are back to normal,Hazel says sorry to them,hazel's mom tells them it has been an adventure,and Hazel is just glad her dad brought his sandwiches and then they earned their twinkle winkle woodsy charms and the ready steady rescue charms.and then hazel's dad decides to whip up some food. That night hazel's mom lit the fire and hazel's dad is stressed out because he hopes he brings enough sparkle-mallows Hazel tells them if not she can make the ones they have that are really big and yummy but her friends including her dad didn't like the idea and they all shared a laugh as the episode came to a complete end. Quotes Trivia *Here's the list of "things that live and grow" identified by the Little Charmers to earn the charm: ** Pearly Pixie petunia. ** Charmy cricket ** Sparkle moss ** Warty frog frog ** Speckle's spider web ** Sneeze weed ** Sparkle moth ** A bright-winged dragonfly ** Sparkle jay *This episode reveals that when a charmer's wand is small, its magic power isn't strong as it is when it is of normal size. Gallery Charmerscouts.jpg|The charm scouts 128-a-charming-mistake-full-16x9.jpg MV5BMjAyNTAxMzYxM15BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwNzYzMTkzNzE@._V1_.jpg Magnifying_Glass.png Category:Episodes Category:Charm scouts episodes Category:Shrinktastic episodes Category:Hazeled Category:Season 1